Upon Close Examination
by loathsome child
Summary: You never see the cracks if you don't look too closely, and both of them are quite proficient at looking away. Drabble. KakaSasu, implied KakaObito and ItaSasu.


**A/N**: This was done in a bit of a rush. I'm sorry if the quality's bad because of that.

**Rating**: M for mentions of sex and adult themes.

**Pairing**: KakaSasu.

--

Whenever they make love, Kakashi always keeps one eye closed.

It's a little bit disconcerting the way his one eye, heavily lidded with lust, follows Sasuke's every move.

The parting of his lips, the subtle twitch in his hips and shoulders as he readjusts himself in his teacher's grasp. The way the sharp blue veins, prominent in his pallid neck, twitch and sweat rolls in beads down his temples.

Sasuke's eyes are always screwed shut when they have sex, whether from overstimulation or just plain humiliation Kakashi doesn't know. He thinks it might be a little bit of both.

Sasuke never looks at him when they are finished. The first few times this happens Kakashi thinks the teen is angry with him. It causes him no small amount of worry, but eventually he grows accustomed to Sasuke's sullen nature and the boy's somber silence soon becomes routine.

Both of them know from the start that there is nothing real about this relationship, in any sense of the word. It is not Kakashi's name Sasuke cries out at the height of sex, and when he wakes up shaking in the middle of the night it is not Kakashi he sobs to for help.

But Kakashi pretends not to notice this because he has his own problems, and really, there are so many things about the Uchiha he just doesn't want to know. But he'll probably end up knowing them anyway.

One day Sasuke barges into his house unannounced. Kakashi raises a slender grey eyebrow at the teen and then chooses to ignore him, occupying himself in the latest copy of _Icha Icha_ that he'd been reading upon Sasuke's rude and unexpected entrance.

Sasuke bristles. Uchihas are too prestigious to be ignored.

He walks up to Kakashi and attempts to snatch the lewd, detestable book from his teacher's hands. But right when his fingers brush the volatile orange cover Kakashi's hand reaches out and grabs the Uchiha's wrist.

"Do you need something, Sasuke?" Kakashi's eyes are curved into arcs reminiscent of a smile, but below his mask he's frowning.

Sasuke mentally smirks. He has his teacher's attention.

"I want you to open your eye, Kakashi," the teen demands. He's referring to the one Kakashi always keeps shut of course, due to the fact that it houses the Sharingan, which is a rare power in and of itself.

Kakashi's silver eyebrows raise at the request. "Why would I do that?"

Sasuke huffs impatiently and resists the urge to roll his eyes. Kakashi smirks from beneath his mask.

"Because I want to see your Sharingan."

"Then you should've paid more attention during missions, because I'm sure I used it plenty of times then."

Sasuke pouts for a moment, and then twists out of the grip his teacher still has on his wrist. He slides forward until he's between Kakashi's legs and then grips the man's shoulders, expertly shifting his hips against Kakashi's groin.

"But I want to see _yours_," he almost whines.

Kakashi takes a few deep breathes in an attempt to keep his breathing steady. He then leans forward into Sasuke's hips, the feeling of their groins rubbing together causing them both to shudder.

"All Sharingans look the same, Sasuke."

Sasuke looks devestaded for a moment and Kakashi wonders if the teen has ever been resisted by anyone except himself once he deems it time to go for a more base form of persuasion.

Sasuke steps back from his teacher and Kakashi feels himself go cold. Sasuke is glaring at him now, and he has yet to figure out the teen's real purpose for coming.

"How did you get the Sharingan?"

Sasuke is looking at him with something like a mix between relinquished fear and anticipation. Kakashi's frown deepens beneath his mask, his eye once more arching into a slit of feigned happiness.

"A friend gave it to me."

They regard each other for a moment; Kakashi now gazing blankly, the teen staring intensely back at his teacher. For a moment, neither of them speaks.

"Do I remind you of him?"

There's a hint of malice and desire in Sasuke's eyes, a shadow of a smirk on his lips. His forehead is furrowed in sincere curiosity, and his breathe is still, as if only upon hearing Kakashi's answer can he exhale. He knows he's treading on dangerous ground.

Kakashi closes his eye.

"No. You are nothing like him."

The next time they see each other Kakashi pulls him into a bruising embrace.

It's a self destructive game they play but it's not real, only Obito and Itachi were ever real.

And besides, Kakashi always makes love to him with one eye closed.


End file.
